DramaAlert
Daniel Keem (born ), known on YouTube as Keemstar, sometimes called is the host and producer of the YouTube show DramaAlert, which, according to Daniel, is “the #1 source for news on the social interactions in gaming entertainment.” DramaAlert is, in reality, is now the 2nd most subscribed news source on YouTube; the first being Scarce. Life Daniel was born in New York. Later in life, he became a lawyer before pursuing YouTube. YouTube In 2009, Daniel got his start on YouTube while he was drunk and playing Halo 3. Someone in his game recorded him talking trash about the game, who then uploaded it to YouTube. He was unaware of this until he received messages, finding out it was on YouTube. The people who uploaded the video, contacted him and asked him to be apart of their channel called F@G (The Federation of Asshole Gamers) to make Halo trolling videos. DramaAlert DramaAlert got started when Daniel saw YouTubers fighting on Twitter. He would “shoutcast“ it with the hashtag #DramaAlert, which people seemed to enjoy. One day he made a video about drama, which made the idea take off. According to Daniel, he does not the own channel, he just reports the news, yet he never logs on to it. As of July 2, 2016, ratings have since been disabled on DramaAlert. Controversies * In January 2016, Keemstar made accusations that 62-year old Twitch streamer rsgloryandgold was convicted pedophile John Philips, leading to rsgloryandgold receiving abuse and even death threats - only for it to emerge that rsgloryandgold and Philips cannot be the same person as Philips is still in jail, and that Keemstar based his "scoop" on nothing more than rsgloryandgold looking similar to Philips. * While he is not specifically mentioned, it is widely assumed that the videos DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT by Jacksfilms, YouTube Has Changed by Markiplier, and YouTube Drama by PewDiePie are directed towards Daniel and DramaAlert. * May 5th, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a “Content Cop” episode about Keemstar, exposing him and the mischief that he has done in the past. * On 13th January, 2016, Keemstar posted a video in which he says that he cannot wait to report on TotalBiscuit’s death, as TotalBiscuit announced in October 2015 that he is suffering from terminal cancer. The video has since been removed from his channel, but there are plenty of duplicates to be found online. * There has been some recent controversy between Keemstar harassing Pyrocynical. Keemstar falsely accused Pyro of being a furry and also slandered him by claiming Pyrocynical was "a pedophile" simply because he talked to a 15 year old french girl on the Twitter DMS. Keem later worsened the situation by changing the age of the girl to 14, and then again to 13. Keem has also posted private photos of Pyro's face on twitter after Pyro made the choice to not do so and leave them on his PRIVATE Facebook profile, which he recently closed. Pyro has posted a more detailed video on this subject on his YouTube page and is looking into suing Keemstar for defamation of character. Pyrocynical, LeafyIsHere, GradeAUnderA, and IDubbbzTV (See above) have all made videos condemning Keemstar's harassment of Pyrocynical. * On April 21, 2016, YouTuber JoeySalads uncovered old footage from 2010 reviling that Keemstar had apparently live-streamed a 15 year old girl naked; apparently ordering her to do so. This received much criticism from other YouTubers—notably JoeySalads, GradeAUnderA, and Philip DeFranco—for Keemstar being a pedophile. Keemstar's first reaction was that he had "many girls gotten naked" in 2010, though later stated that his "news team" is investigating these claims, and for the time being "Keemstar will no longer host DramaAlert". Keemstar eventually stepped down as host, and the new host: TyTrends filled in the role for host of the show, and has been hosting the show ever since. Trivia * As a child, Daniel’s parents owned a pony named Thunder. * Daniel Keem has one brother and one sister. * Daniel Keem also has a daughter called Mia. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers